Total Drama: The Bad Girls Club
by EvilAngel666
Summary: Seven wild girls from across the world will come to L.A and spend time living together under one roof...what dose that mean...fighting, back-stabbing and complete insanity...will these girls change there bad ways or are they too far gone...find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA: THE BAD GIRLS CLUB!...Rated T...might change to M later on due to strong language and sexual content
1. Promo

The camera fades in showing everyone's favorite narcissistic reality TV host...he flashed his signature grin to the camera...

"Hello faithful viewers i'm Chris Mclean and i'm here to announce..." Chris begins before Blaineley cuts him off.

"Hello Chris" Blaineley said.

"Ugh what do you want" Chris complained.

"I'm here to let you know that i'm leaving Total Drama...for good" Blaineley said.

"What...really...are you joking with me ore something" Chris said.

"No i'm really leaving i'm the producer of a new show...one that's going to knock you off the air..." Blaineley said.

"I highly doubt that" Chris said bored.

"Oh but it will...you see this show isn't a competition...there is no, host, no teams, no eliminations and no million dollars" Blaineley explained.

"Then why the hell would anyone watch it"? Chris asked.

'I'll show you" Blaineley said putting a DVD in the player...the promo came on T.V.

**The camera fades in showing Los Angeles...**

"The true meaning of a bad girl...is no restraints...true independence and the ability to love life" a female voice is heard saying...

"I will *BLEEP* you up bitch"

"Don't test me"

"I will *BLEEP*-ing slit your throat in you sleep tonight"

"You going home bitch'

**If you thought Heather was bad**

"I'm gonna say what i'm gonna say and no one is going to step to me

**If you thought Eva was bad**

"I run L.A...get it bitch I RUN L.A.!

**If you thought Anne Maria was bad**

"Pop off...pop off..._I didn't get no sleep because of ya'll...ya'll not gonna get no sleep cause of me..._

**If you thought Sugar was bad**

**"**I'm the queen of schemes

**And if you thought Amy was bad...**

"I WILL *BLEEP*-ING DESTROY YOU...YOU MOTHER *BLEEP*-ING WHJORE...!

**(shows seven girls attacking each other, throwing bottles, hitting each other, trying to kill each other...then the logo appears**

**...**

**A blonde girl with piercing blue eyes is seen crying...her crying then turns into maniacal laughter...**

"You whores are all going down one by one...kisses bitches..."

_**For more information on Total Drama: The Bad Girls Club go to Oxygen/Total **_

"So Chris what do you think"? Blaineley asks him as he's completely speechless, "Thought so...see ya".

**This is my new fan-fic i hope you liked the promo...all seven girls that will appear are my OC's but i will accept applications for the replacements when its time...anyway tell me what you think...bye :)**


	2. Cast List

**I want to make this the best season possible...so i've created the most deadliest Bad Girls cast ever...**

**Cast:**

**Heather Tsuskino, Age: 24, Hometown: New York, New York, Nickname: The Queen-Bee**

**Dakota Milton, Age: 21, Hometown: Los Angeles, California, Nickname: The Fame Monger**

**Lindsay Blake, Age: 21, Hometown: Los Angeles, California, Nickname: The Busty Blonde**

**LeShawna Jackson, Age: 26, Hometown: Detroit, Michigan, Nickname: The Hothead**

**Courtney Sanders, Age: 23, Hometown: Miami, Florida, Nickname: The Aggressive Type-A**

**Gwen Mason, Age: 23, Hometown: Portland, Maine, Nickname: The Moody Loner**

**Alayna "Sugar" Tanner, Age: 27, Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia , Nickname: The Beauty Queen**

**Anne Maria Polliritzzi, Age: 28, Hometown: Jersey Shore, New Jersey, Nickname: The Jersey-Shore Reject**

**Replacements:**

**Mackenzie Burromerto, Age: 21, Hometown: Miami Florida, Nickname: The Black Widow (created by TotalDramGirl01)**

**Princess Aurora, Age: 21, Hometown: Scandinavia, Nickname: The Manipulative Royal**

**TBA**

**TBA**

**TBA**

**TBA**

**This is the official cast...Mackenzie and Princess Aurora join the cast in episode 2 after two of the girls get removed for excessive violence... **


End file.
